


Newfound trust

by Bikmui



Series: A dragon and his beloved mortal [3]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birthday Sex, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, School Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 00:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bikmui/pseuds/Bikmui
Summary: Perhaps trusting another is not so bad after all...





	Newfound trust

**Author's Note:**

> Pretending I'm an American so I didn't miss ES' birthday...

Shen’s hand rested gently upon Talon’s wrist, his thumb stroking gently as he brushed some stray, dyed, strands from his face. A soft smile played upon his features, and Talon’s heart, which had been beating far quicker than he wished to admit, seemed to slow a little.

Talon, in turn, looked up at him, his expression equal parts apprehension and excitement. It was not that he did not trust Shen – he had more than proven himself a kind man – but that this was an utterly new kind of sensation. To allow himself to trust. To allow himself to be tied up – even if only temporarily – was…

He gulped.

“We don’t have to,” Shen was quick to say. His voice was soft, and the concern clear upon his features. “If you’re uncomfortable… If you’re unsure… If you don’t want to…. It’s fine, I promise. You don’t need to tell me why, either.”

“I’m fine. I’m… I’ll tell you.” Talon shook his head. He was quiet for a moment, then added, “I promise.”

He was not particularly known for keeping his promises, but when it came to such… _Intimate_ matters, he knew better to lie. Besides, it was not as if he had not been trying as of late, to be more honest, to be… _Better_. Shen managed magical things like that, it seemed. 

“Okay,” Shen said as he leant down to softly kiss Talon’s lips. “I trust you.”

Was that not Talon’s line? _Did_ he trust Shen?

Perhaps a little too much.

Talon squirmed a little, trying to catch Shen’s attention and draw it to the short skirt that barely grazed the tops of his thighs – especially now, as he bent his knee and slid his leg closer to himself. The fabric slid down his thigh, gathering as it crumpled barely above the groin. He smiled coyly.

“Don’t you want to see what I bought myself?” His smile became a smirk. “You’ll like it too, I promise.”

Shen raised an eyebrow and looked down. There, barely hidden beneath the pleated edges of his skirt, was a pair of lacy white panties. It had not been designed with modesty in mind, Talon’s pale skin peeking between the details. He smirked.

“That isn’t very school-friendly.”

“Neither is how I’m feeling right now… _Mister_.”

“Ah, but… I don’t think anyone who wears such inappropriate underwear to school deserves to get what they want. Do you?”

Talon pouted. “I deserve it because it’s my _birthday_, Shen.”

Shen only shook his head, even as his hand began to cup the bulge of Talon’s length, tucked carefully into the lace. He allowed the weight of it to rest within his palm, content, it seemed, to simply deny Talon sensation. To keep him on the edge of wanting.

It was not hard at all to make him _want_. But to beg? That all depended upon his mood, really.

Talon’s hips jerked up as he tried wordlessly to find some kind of pleasure in Shen’s touch. Warm as the palm of his hand was, it was hardly _enough_ to get him hard, let alone to help him find release. Privately, he was pleased with this turn of events. How he loved to get what he wanted, even if he had to ask. Even if Shen denied him now, he would never deny him for long.

Well. Not _too_ long, at the very least.

“You aren’t being very good today, are you, my love?” He smiled, amused by Talon’s antics.

Talon only huffed and turned away, arms jerking for a moment as he tried to cross his arms across his chest, only to be reminded he could not use them. He hissed in displeasure and resorted to glaring half-heartedly at Shen. Carefully, he pouted, his bottom lip trembling.

“Please…?”

Shen was quiet for a moment as he considered his options. Slowly, his hand began to cup Talon’s length a little more tightly. A soft, pleased, sound escaped Talon’s lips at the sensation, although it was clear from his less-than-impressed expression that it was still not yet enough.

“Why don’t you untie me, and I’ll show you what I _really_ want?” Talon had a pretty image in mind: Shen with his hands tied to the headboard, panting as Talon rode him, panties roughly pushed to the side out of impatience. He would let him come in him, of course, but not finish, himself. No, he would leave that for when he sat on Shen’s face… Made him lick him clean whilst he pleasured himself.

He grinned.

Shen did not respond, opting instead to slip his hand under Talon’s cropped sailor shirt. His palm was warm as it slid up, from the edge of the skirt, to the planes of his stomach – quivering with breath and anticipation as Talon tilted his head to watch. Finally, he pushed the shirt up and tucked it beneath Talon’s chin, revealing a white, lacy bralette to match the panties.

“I feel like you’re spoiling me. You’re so beautiful, Tailong,” Shen breathed in wonder.

Talon smirked. “Tell me more.”

“You are so beautiful, my love,” Shen said, sitting back on his heels and ever-so-slightly teasing Talon’s length as he spoke. “The world is blessed to have someone like you walk upon its surface. You are beautiful, charming, witty… Your smile brightens the world immeasurably. I am blessed that you allowed me to share my life with you.”

A pleased purr left Talon. “You’re welcome, Shen.”

Then added, in a very soft voice, not meant for ears: “I like you. I like… Spending time with you.”

Shen beamed. It was difficult for Talon to voice any of his affections, preferring to show his adoration through words (and an insatiable desire for intimacy), and yet he had tried all the same…

Talon looked away, a flush tinting his cheeks as he pouted again, embarrassed by his own words.

Shen smiled and kissed him.

“…Does this mean you’ll reward me now…?” Talon’s voice was still soft and unsure, yet the playful look had returned to his eyes.

Shen hummed thoughtfully for a moment, then shook his head with a playful smile of his own. “Not yet.”

His hands were gentle as he slowly pulled down the panties, allowing them to hang off Talon’s ankle as he finally, _finally_ touched Talon’s length earnestly – slowly stroking it to attention as he kissed Talon: first his lips, then his forehead, his cheek, his nose, his chin…

Talon giggled as Shen began kissing his neck, the sensation foreign and ticklish. Still, Shen continued, his hand patient as he stroked his length, and his lips continuing to traverse pale skin, moving from his neck to his collarbone, and mapping a line down to his navel and the edge of the skirt.

“Please…?” Talon’s cheeks were flushed a pretty pink, and his lips were bitten to an alluring hue. He squirmed a little, whining his need. “Please, Shen…?”

Shen was as patient as he was gentle, but Talon knew he could never deny him anything. Particularly when he begged. It was a smirk which played across his features as Shen finally rested his legs upon his thighs and gently took him.

* * *

Talon groaned softly at the sound of Velcro as Shen freed his arms, one at a time. His hands were gentle as he leant down to press a kiss to each of Talon’s wrists, then invited him to sit on his lap – easily one of Talon’s favourite places to be.

“How are you feeling?” Shen asked softly. He held Talon’s wrists gently and met his eyes with concern.

Talon hesitated for a moment, then smiled. “I’m fine, I promise.”

“Is there anything you need? Anything you want?”

“A bath. And then a massage. My arms are tired now.” Talon pouted for dramatic effect.

“A bath and a massage, then.”

Talon grinned. “And I want you to carry me to the bath and back. And I want you to wash my hair for me. And… Do we still have those chocolate truffles? The _really_ good ones? I want you to feed me while we’re in the bath.”

Shen laughed. “Okay. Are you okay to sit here for a few minutes while I get everything?”

Talon nodded and allowed himself to roll back onto the bed, snuggling into the doona as he watched Shen get up from the bed. He made an appreciative sound. How he loved to be reminded of how strong Shen truly was.

“And Shen…?”

“Yes, my love?”

“I would not… mind doing that again… Getting tied up, I mean.”

Shen smiled. “Thank you for letting me know.”


End file.
